1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input interface. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch panel based input interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present market of various consumer electronic products, touch panels are being widely used in portable electronic products such as PDAs, mobile phones, notebooks and tablet PCs to act as an interface for information communication. Moreover, since all the existing electronic products are designed with an Objective of being light thin, short and small is not enough space in a product for containing traditional input devices such as keyboard, mouse, etc., and especially, driven by the demand for humanized tablet PCs, touch panels have became a key component.
A conventional touch panel usually comprises a substrate, on which a sensing area and a conductive wire area surrounding the sensing area are disposed. First electrodes and second electrodes are distributed on the sensing area of the substrate according to one or more design patterns. First conductive wires and second conductive wires are distributed on the conductive wire area of the substrate and are electrically connected to the first electrodes and the second electrodes. First signals in the first electrodes and second signals in the second electrodes are transmitted to touch chips via first conductive wires and second conductive wires. According to Maxwell law, there exists magnetic field as long as there is an electrical current, and interference between magnetic fields is a source of single crosstalk. The first conductive wires and the second conductive wires within the conductive wire area are usually made of metal, and their spatial positions are extremely close and therefore, there exists a signal crosstalk between them. The signal crosstalk is also likely to emerge between the first conductive wires and the second electrodes and between the second conductive wires and the first electrodes. Signal crosstalk can cause loss and errors in data transmission, thereby affecting the normal use of the touch panel.